


Chapter 6 - TGOTOG

by PyneTrea99



Series: The Ghost of the Oak Grove [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyneTrea99/pseuds/PyneTrea99





	Chapter 6 - TGOTOG

Chapter 6   
The ground was blanketed in dew. Steve lay there, unmoving, almost dead. His face was sunken in, like he was close to death. In reality, he was. A golden light shone down from above, and covered Steve.

”Steve…your daughter needs you Steve! You’ve been healed, you mustn’t give up now! Are you listening? WAKE UP!” a thundering voice inside of the light snapped. Steve sat up, and breathed heavily. His ribs were mended, he noted. He slapped his hand on the ground beside him, and the block disappeared into a miniature version of it. Where the block was, was a one block deep hole. He stood, slowly, expecting to fall down, but he didn’t. Seeing a tree nearby, he walked up and kicked it. A section of the trunk disappeared into a small version of itself.

“A-am I in Creative or something…?” he muttered to himself.

He looked around, disorientated, until he remembered that day in the grove. “Nat…!” he said, running to the chasm. He saw his flint, stuck in the grass from where he’d dropped it again. He lit the ground in front of him on fire and walked into it. “It’s burning, but I feel nothing…” he muttered.

“Hold on Nat! I’m coming!” Steve ragdolled down the chasm. “Owowowowowowow …” he muttered, rebounding off a particularly hard slab of stone. He faceplanted into the bottom of the chasm, hitting an unwary chicken. It was flattened, he noted sadly as he peeled it from his chest. He casually walked away, whistling. “Nat!” he called. It reverberated through the chasm, and vanished.

Meanwhile…

“Steve…!” Nat cried out. The Spectre floated in mid-air, watching her every move. “He won’t hear you…”she said.

“Steve’s coming for me…! I know he is!” Nat cried.

“Steve is dead…and you will too, if you don’t shut up…” the Spectre snapped.

Nat, feeling something tear inside, sat quietly, and let the tears fall. The Spectre turned, and with a little inquisitiveness watched the girl. “Why are you crying?” she asked.

Nat ignored the Spectre, hot tears sliding down her face. The Spectre sighed, moving to comfort the girl. The Spectre’s hand went around Nat’s shoulder, and the other hand’s index finger lightly touched her temple. The fifteen year old’s eyes rolled back in her head, and collapsed. “More work…” the Spectre grumbled, and dragged the body away.

 

“NAT!” Steve yelled, in the far end of the chasm. No reply…

He scaled the small stone ledge in front of him, and parkoured over into the depths. There was a large flow of lava, directly below where he’d parkoured. “Oh shi--!” he yelled. Fortunately for him, he sailed over it. Not that he wasn’t invincible, he just hated the sensation that came with trying to kill yourself, even if it didn’t affect you. Climbing out of the water spring he’d landed in, he walked deeper into the chasm. “Huh…” he picked a scrap of pinkish red cloth from the jagged edge of the stone. “Nat’s smithing apron…!” he smiled. He ran deeper into the chasm, until he came to a sheer drop. There in the depths of the hole, he saw glumly, were the remains of Nat’s smithing apron, slowly being unravelled. “Great…more work to do,” he sighed. “Ah, get over it Steve! PARKOUR!” he leapt into the hole, immediately regretting the choice.

There was an immense other-worldly roar that reverberated through the chasm from the eerie glow in the far end of the tunnel below the sheer drop. The Void Particles were as thick as soup. And combined with the sweat, spring water and dust, were making a soup of Steve. He wiped his face with his hand, and smeared a huge handful of sweaty Void Particles all over him. That noise, was it a roar, or was it a scream? He said to himself.

He reached the glow, and looked into the cave beyond. There was a witch set-up in the corner, complete with potions. There was an iron-wrought cage, with a skeleton in it, and there was a cauldron, filled with a bright red substance.

“You’ll never learn…”

Steve whirled around; there was the Spectral Villager, except it looked different. Her hair was changed from the long plaited pony tail of the normal kind, to long flowing hair that resembled Nat’s.

“What have you done with Nat?” he yelled.

“Nat is a part of me now…” She said.

Now that Steve observed the Spectre closer, he saw more signs of Nat inside of it. “NAT!” he yelled, echoing through the cave. “Steve….?”

“Nat!?” he called again. Nat’s voice was coming from the Spectre, almost as if she were fused into it.

There was another Spectre standing in the hall behind them.  
...  
It was Nat.


End file.
